


What Friends Are For

by supermagicalshounen



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, LISA the Hopeful, M/M, No Homo, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, beltboy trans, oh my god i think i'm the first and only person to ship this, vague mutual pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermagicalshounen/pseuds/supermagicalshounen
Summary: Lanks can't sleep. Beltboy offers to help him relax.





	What Friends Are For

“Benny?”

“Hm…?” Beltboy rolled over in his sleeping bag to face the voice talking to him.

“Sorry, I didn’t wake you up, did I?”

“Nah, I wasn’t fully asleep. What’s up?” He yawned, cracking his knuckles absentmindedly. Lanks shuffled awkwardly in his own sleeping bag, turning to face the other man.

“I can’t sleep. I keep thinking, and I can’t turn my brain off.” He sighed.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Well… I don’t know… When we find the girl… If we find her… I’m not even going to know what to do. I mean, I’m a virgin… I’ve never even kissed anyone before…” Even in the dim light of the dying campfire near them, Beltboy could see his friend blushing hard.

“Really? I mean, I’ve never had full on sex, but… I mean, I’ve done stuff. Like, mouth stuff. I mean I haven’t really had it done on me, but…” He trailed off. His friends knew why he was hesitant about any kind of sexual contact; hell, they’d been there helping him heal after his top surgery.

“Well, you’ve got a reason to be nervous about all that… I’m just…”

“You’re not the problem, man. I mean, not inherently. You’re just shy. And it’s not like we had much time to even think about dating and shit before all this happened.” Beltboy leaned back against his makeshift pillow and closed his eyes. “She’s probably a virgin too, right? You shouldn’t worry.”

“I guess…” There was a long pause, and Lanks sighed heavily. “God, this is so awkward. Of course I had to get a boner now… It’s not because of you, j-just… Thinking about that kind of thing. I don’t know what to do.”

“Jerk off, dumbass.” Beltboy snickered.

“But you’ll know I’m doing it!”

“We all do it. It’s just a thing people do.”

“But the others are usually asleep when one of us is!”

“Yeah, yeah. Stop whining. What do you want me to do, blow you?” There was a long moment of silence once again, and Beltboy looked over to see Lanks blushing even more, looking at the ground shyly. He clearly wasn’t about to jerk off with one of his friends awake. “I uh… I could, if it’ll help you get to sleep. You need rest, I don’t want you to go to bed with blue balls and all that.” He felt his own cheeks flush, and hoped he didn’t just make things really awkward. If he did, he could always laugh it off, but…

“You’d do that for me…?” Lanks seemed genuinely surprised and touched.

“Yeah man, what are friends for?” Beltboy sat up and shrugged off his jacket. “I mean, do you want me to?”

“I-I don’t know… Is it weird for friends to do that?”

“It’s only weird if we make it weird. We’re adults, right? I mean, just because I help you out with this doesn’t mean we’re in love or anything.” He scooted closer to the other man. “So… Do you want to?”

“Y-Yeah… If you’re sure…”

“Yeah. Here, lay back.” Lanks did what he said, still propping himself up on his elbows. Beltboy undid his friend’s pants, pulling them down along with his underwear. He was definitely hard; his dick was on the long side of average, but not very thick. The head was a soft pink color, and already there was a little bead of precum at the tip.

“I’m probably not too impressive…” He said, a little nervousness in his voice.

“You act like I have a great number to compare it to, which I don’t.” Beltboy smirked up at him, wrapping a hand around his dick and slowly starting to stroke it. “Just tell me if you want me to stop, okay? And try to keep the noise to a minimum. I know Clyde’s a heavy sleeper, but…” Lanks nodded, his breathing already a little heavy.

“I will…”

“Good. I’ll hold you to that. By the way, you can lay all the way back and close your eyes if you wanna pretend I’m not the one doing this. Just get comfortable. And try not to mess up the hair if you feel like grabbing, alright?”

“Y-Yeah…” Lanks smiled a little, swallowing hard. Beltboy closed his own eyes and leaned in, gently licking the precum up from the tip of his friend’s dick. It was a very mild taste, a little salty, but not bad. Beltboy gingerly took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Lanks gasped softly, reaching up to clap a hand over his mouth. Beltboy knew he wouldn’t last long, but he didn’t mind. This was his first time having someone do anything like this for him, after all.

Beltboy worked his way down bit by bit until the whole thing was in his mouth. Lanks let out a whimper against his hand in response, lying back all the way at last. His free hand moved to grab a handful of his sleeping bag as Beltboy started slowly moving up and down on his cock, using his tongue to press against the underside for extra sensation. He was careful with his teeth, making sure he wasn’t hurting his friend at all. He could here a series of soft groans and whines as Lanks tried to hold back from bucking his hips up or making too much noise. Beltboy pulled off for a moment to catch his breath, using his hand to continue to stroke Lanks’ dick.

“You can move some if you want. You’re not gonna hurt me.” He used his free hand to rub his friend’s thigh comfortingly.

“Ah… S-sorry… It’s just so overwhelming, I don’t wanna cum too fast…”

“Don’t worry about that. Just relax and enjoy the feeling. You don’t need to impress me.” He grinned before going back to sucking Lanks off.

“Nh~! Benny, ah…” The taller man gasped, his dick twitching. If he wasn’t close before, he definitely was now. Beltboy hummed softly, starting to move faster. It had been a while since he’d done this, and he had to admit that he really enjoyed the feeling of precum dribbling all over his tongue. He felt Lanks’ cock start twitching and his breathing pick up. He pulled off, looking up at him and feeling a little hazy (and a lot turned on) as he did.

“You can cum in my mouth. Don’t worry about it.”

“Really…? Are you sure…?”

“Well what else am I gonna do?” Beltboy asked, looking up at him with the smirk of a man who’s just a little bit power drunk, “Just let you make a mess?” He deepthroated him in one swift motion, and Lanks clapped his hand back over his mouth, eyes wide.

“Mh~! B-Benny, I’m gonna… I’m… Oh~! Ah, c-cumming~!” He moaned desperately against his hand as he came, hips bucking up as he filled Beltboy’s mouth with it.

“Mmph!” The other man let out a small noise of surprise, but kept bobbing up and down on Lanks’ cock through his orgasm. His cum was saltier than his precum, and a little on the bitter side, but it was a weirdly nice taste. Probably more than it should’ve been. Beltboy swallowed it eagerly, trying to ignore how wet he was. After Lanks was asleep he was definitely going to have to rub one out. Once Lanks finished cumming, Beltboy sat back while they both caught their breath.

“Not bad, huh? Would you believe that was only my third time d-?” He was cut off as Lanks sat up suddenly and pinned him down.

“Sorry… But… I want to do the same thing for you if you’ll let me. It doesn’t feel fair that I’m the only one who came…” He breathed, his whole face bright red.

“Jesus! Warn a guy before you do that!” Beltboy hissed, his heart pounding. He sighed and looked up into his friend’s eyes, seeing the earnestness there. “…Yeah, I don’t mind if you want to, I guess…” He blushed, looking away. Lanks smiled and hesitated for a second before moving down between his friend’s legs.

“You’re gonna have to tell me what to do… And what’s okay…” He said, undoing the other man’s belt.

“Y-Yeah, of course.” Beltboy really didn’t want to admit that this was making him nervous. He’d never had someone go down on him before, so he wasn’t even really sure what he wanted or liked. He’d thought about it, sure, but… He seemed to draw a complete blank now that Lanks was pulling his pants and boxers down. He swallowed hard as the warm night air made contact with his skin.

“Oh, wow…” Lanks breathed. “Sorry. Is it weird for me to say that…? I’m just… I don’t know. Really impressed at… Uh…” His face went red again and he trailed off.

“That my dick looks like a dick?” Beltboy said, smiling. “Yeah, I know. Still surprises me sometimes too. Look, uh… I’ve never had anyone do this before, but maybe just relegate it to my dick, yeah? The rest of me I’m not too comfortable doing this kind of thing with yet…” He admitted, feeling a little embarrassed.

“Of course! I’ll do my best to return the favor… Just… tell me what to do as I go…” Lanks leaned in and closed his eyes, licking the tip of his friend’s already hard dick. Beltboy bit his lip and spread his legs a little more. Lanks gently took the other man’s dick in his mouth, sucking hesitantly to test the waters of what was okay.

“Fuck…” Beltboy groaned softly, his cock twitching from the attention. It felt so good already. “K-keep going… Please…” He breathed. Lanks started moving back and forth like Beltboy had with him, making him suck in a sharp breath through gritted teeth. Beltboy tried to keep his breathing under control so he wouldn’t make too much noise.

_Fuck, it feels so good. It feels so fucking good, I’m gonna go crazy… How is he so good at this? Does it always feel this good? God, I wanna fuck his mouth so bad…_ His mind raced as Lanks kept going, and when he suddenly stopped in place, he sucked hard on Beltboy’s sensitive dick.

“NH~!” Beltboy caught the noise before it fully made its way out of his throat, cutting it off so it came out choked in place. His free hand shot down and grabbed Lanks’ hair hard, tugging slightly.

“Did that feel bad?” Lanks pulled off, looking worried.

“Hah… God no, that was fucking amazing… Keep going, I didn’t say stop… I’m so close…” Beltboy panted, looking desperate. Lanks went back to eagerly sucking him off as Beltboy held onto his hair, fucking his mouth as best as he could. He knew he was close, he knew he was gonna look like such a virgin cumming this fast, but he didn’t care. It felt so good, and he was so close. So fucking close… Lanks sucked hard on his clit one more time, and it was just enough to send him over the edge.

“Liam, FUCK! Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh fuck _yes_, don’t stop~! God it feels so good, I’ve never cum this hard before! Oh fuck YES~!” He panted every word, desperately trying to keep quiet, grinding eagerly against his friend’s face as he rode out his orgasm. He felt his mouth fall open and his tongue hang out, and he knew he probably looked like a horny idiot, but he didn’t care. It felt too good. It was heaven, it was bliss, it was _so goddamn good_. He sat up as his orgasm was winding down, pulling Lanks up by his hair to face him, and kissed him hard without even thinking about it. He could taste himself on his lips and his tongue, and he loved it. It made his heart pound in a whole new way.

Once he’d come down from his orgasm he pulled away from Lanks and let him go. A long, sloppy string of drool connected their mouths for a moment before it broke.

“F-Fuck… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that without asking you.” Beltboy said, wiping his mouth on his arm.

“It’s alright! I didn’t mind. I liked it…” Lanks said. There was a long pause between them as they got their clothes back on.

“So uh… You think you’ll be able to sleep now?” Beltboy asked, grinning and gently nudging the other man with his elbow.

“Y-yeah, I’m sure I will. You should sleep too.” He said, getting back in his sleeping bag as Beltboy did the same.

“Yeah. Uh, well…” He laid back, closing his eyes and yawning. “Night, Lanks. See you in the morning.”

“Night, Benny.”

An ‘_I love you_’ hung in the air between them, unspoken, but still heavy and thick and oppressive as ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated! I've been into Lisa for almost a year now and it makes me sad how little there is in terms of fandom stuff for it ;-;  
But I've been playing Hopeful lately and I've completely fallen for Beltboy/Lanks as a ship. And I think I may be the first and only. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
